It is known that disposable absorbent articles can be conveniently and efficiently packaged within flexible packaging, such as polyethylene. Often, the disposable absorbent articles are compressed within the flexible packaging to produce a smaller volume package as compared to an arrangement wherein the disposable absorbent articles are not compressed within the flexible packaging. Having the disposable absorbent articles in a compressed configuration or state within the packaging reduces material costs (i.e., the packaging can be smaller) and distribution costs (e.g., shipping, handling, and storage costs).
In addition, the compressed disposable absorbent articles hold the packaging in tension, which causes the surfaces of the packaging to be generally smooth. These generally smooth surfaces make for a more aesthetically pleasing package. Moreover, it is easier for consumers, wearers, and/or caregivers to view graphics and read writing printed on the smooth surfaces of the packaging.
Current compressed packages of disposable absorbent articles have at least a couple of drawbacks. For one, the opening feature may not be readily apparent and therefore the consumer may not be able to easily find the opening feature. Secondly, since the compressed disposable absorbent articles apply a force against the packaging, the opening feature needs to be strong enough to withstand at least this force. Otherwise, the packaging would be prone to tearing open during shipping and handling of the package. As a result, the opening features are sometimes difficult for the user of the package to use. Moreover, it can be difficult for the user to remove the first few disposable absorbent articles from the package as a result of the absorbent articles being held in the compressed configuration by the packaging. This is especially true if the user is geriatric or suffers from a medical condition (e.g., arthritis).
Therefore, there is a need for a package with an opening feature that is relatively easy to use while being able to withstand the forces applied thereto by a plurality of compressed disposable absorbent articles contained therein. There is also a need for an opening feature for packaging that allows the user to relatively easily remove the first few absorbent articles from the packaging.